Cybertronian Wandering
by SlightPawprint
Summary: /He understands them, feels them, hears them. His mind wanders towards the war and his feet takes him there too./ Hetalia-ish take on Transformers with Cybertron as an OC and his feelings of the war.


**This is a weird crossover for Hetalia and Transformers but no actual Hetalia characters show up. The Hetalia part comes from the anime where nations/countries are personified and I thought it would be interesting to have a Cybertron oc for Transformers. Call me weird but I thought it was a good idea. Um.. sorry to really like, _religious_ Transformers fans, there are just so many different versions of characters. I really don't get the whole "Vector Sigma" thing so... ignore it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of _Hetalia_ nor do I own the _Transformers_ characters. I only own my Cybertron OC. **

* * *

><p>He knows what will come, it's only a matter of time.<p>

Time... something that has never really affected him.

Cybertron, not just the planet, but a mech. A mech whose spark is tied to that of the allspark, to all those with sparks... to the Planet Cybertron itself.

He can reach out to those around him, can soothe, reassure, protect. He can find the spark's story, can read it and listen to it like a song. He hears the many melodies of his people.

And yet...

He must have made a mistake somewhere.

He feels the terror of his people every day now. It's almost unbearable.

_The Great War_.

Cybertron had been such a lovely place, mecha had called it a Golden Age. An age where Cybertronians were at peace within the solar system, when energon was so plentiful his merchants were practically giving it away.

Now everyone is starved.

How did it get to this?

Plunged in a civil war that will ultimately consume the planet and it's inhabitants.

As a race, a kingdom, an _empire_ he has never felt so vulnerable, so hurt. Not even when he was just a colony and slave under the Quintessons and had fought them back to another planet.

The feeling of his people fighting _themselves._ Fighting _him. _It churns his spark just to think about and yet no matter how hard, he could never stop.

He stands now, in the ruins of his "birth" city (geographically of course), Praxus. Many vorns before he would always find it amusing how when he first came online he had doorwings, and yet, the Praxian frame had not been created yet.

But now, Praxus is gone. Decimated in a bombing, a _massacre. _Lead by Megatron and his followers.

Megatron...

Cybertron had met him before, before he was leader of the Decepticons, before he became murderous with jealousy. When he was just Megatronus a gladiator in the seedy underground depths of Kaon, who lived to kill and killed to live.

But then, Cybertron noticed a change within his spark, no longer did Megatronus have his potent killer intent but he seemed lighter. Cybertron realized why the second time they met.

Orion Pax.

Orion Pax indeed caught the eye of Megatronus. Cybertron saw it, the familiarity in which they communicated, how Megatronus would smile at Orion like a proud sire to his sparkling when he completed his task. Perhaps they had never known and never will, but he saw and he heard it in their sparks. Their song, their melody, was wonderful, beautiful really, it showed their closeness and trusting of each other how they were best friends, brothers really.

But, like all good things it had come to an end.

Megatron—shortened when he got into politics—had wanted to be a leader, to be powerful. He wanted to be in charge, to rule all Cybertronians, and while he might've been a hero in the eyes of his faithful followers; Cybertron was not easily fooled.

Cybertron could read sparks, listen to them, he had seen it coming.

But...

He did nothing.

He spoke no ill words of the former gladiator, informed no one of his findings.

Cybertron had wrongly assumed Megatron would come around. He thought Orion Pax could handle his brother and make everything right. Not true.

He still liked Orion though. Orion was an ideal leader; warm, compassionate and firm enough to be able to bring out the best in his people.

And it seemed he was not the only one to think so.

Orion now bears the Matrix of Leadership along with the new name of Optimus Prime and commands the Autobots.

The Autobots...

If Cybertron took a role in the war he would side with the Autobots. Their ethics, their morals, they were so _him_.

Besides they were so wonderfully optimistic, he remembered one particularly cheerful black and yellow mini-bot.

But he couldn't side in this war. At least, not with either the Decepticons or the Autobots. He is a neutral as told by his pure white optics. Taking a side with the powerful opposing forces would be like murdering himself and his people. He couldn't do it.

Cybertron yearns for his people, some one with a spark, be they a Decepticon or Autobot. He needs to _feel_ them. He needs attention, nobody likes to be lonely.

He honestly doesn't know if he'll survive without his music.

Cybertron slowly makes his way out of the rubble that has flooded Praxus and heads towards Iacon.

His capital—or at least if not unofficially—is under Autobot control. While he may be desperate for touch he is not suicidal enough to go to the Decepticons in Kaon. They had started targeting neutrals early into the war.

While he walks he remembers the Decepticons and their pointless killing.

The targeting of femmes and sparklings were awful and gut wrenching for his spark to hear.

Decepticons had no reason to target femmes other then that they were a different frame model. It was horrific to watch as they would be taunted for have smaller frames and thought to be petty slaves and home-warmers.

The sparklings...

He did not have the spark to think about.

Neutrals...

While they mostly set up camp far away from either side, if war was brought to them they'd be more inclined to side with the Autobots for better living and kinder training. Megatron had targeted them for that reason, and Cybertron assumed Megatron also has a grudge on those who do not stand up and fight.

Cybertron—if he really wanted to—could really kick aft. After all he had dealt with Primus and Unicron before these two and mentored many Primes.

Though he does not because he has no reason to.

These two... they are more powerful then they believe, he knows.

Both are charismatic to the point of one being manipulative. They are intelligent, know their way around politics and legal options(Not that legal options are the first things on anyone's processors right now). Optimus holds the Matrix of Leadership and Megatron has the energon of Unicron running through him.

So powerful... so strong.

* * *

><p>A couple of joors later he finally reaches the Autobot Iacon Base entrance.<p>

His doorwings twitch in sensing of sparks and other data around the base. He recognizes all of them and smiles faintly. The door opens after he buzzes the doorbell. _A doorbell_, he muses, _how... cute._

The guard questions him and he answers to the best of his ability making sure to cooperate and show he is no threat. The guard eventually lets him in and gives him a guide to show him around.

The guide is Praxian.

Cybertron can see the telltale doorwings of a Praxian frame and ask for the guides name.

Bluestreak, he is told.

Of course Cybertron would have guessed soon enough had he not been told, seeing as so few Praxian had survived and his memory banks are flawless.

This one, Cybertron finds out, is so young. So young and traumatized and already a soldier.

Bluestreak had been in Praxus.

During the bombing.

And survived.

Impulsively, Cybertron's spark reaches out towards the young sniper and gently holds and comforts him. He feels the younglings surprise and quickly his spark calls out the one in its grasp to hush and relax and tell him all his troubles.

Soon enough Cybertron was in a secluded place with Bluestreak curled in his arms, rattling off unintelligible words incessantly.

Cybertron just holds him, lets his spark caress and soothe Bluestreak's soft innocent one.

Once Bluestreak got a hold of himself they were off once more touring Iacon.

Later, the young sniper asked for his name. Patriae, he gave. Bluestreak told him he had an odd name. Cybertron just laughed and said that was the one he onlined with.

Cybertron was given a room with a berth and wash-rack in the building belonging to neutrals in Iacon. However small group they were, the neutrals were always welcomed by the Autobots.

He lays down on his berth and stares at the ceiling.

This war, he realizes, will be the end of him.

Soon the planet will be consumed with war and he will not be able to stop it. It's addicting really, to let others be in control of him.

He, their planet, guardian, _friend._

And they'll never know that he is who he is.

But being here and guiding and healing just may help soothe his own spark.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I quite like the way it ended. But, I stand by it and it was fun to write. Ah, cute little cameo by Bumblebee he's so adorable and I can't help but be a fangirl over him. Anyways, Cybertron's name; Patriae is Latin for either homenative land or Parent of native land, so it works.**

**Anyhow****, I'm outie.**


End file.
